<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the curves of these memories by boxysmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420076">the curves of these memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles'>boxysmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Figure Skaters, Figuring Things Out Together, Getting Together, M/M, Properly at least, but mostly just fluff, featuring a bit of athlete burn-out, kind of rivals to lovers, mostly just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Jaemin is Donghyuck's biggest rival as a figure skater, but lately is something close to a friend. Closer to something <em>more</em>, admittedly. </p><p>However, sometimes it seems Jaemin lives purely to annoy Donghyuck and ruin all of his plans. Including Donghyuck's current six-week break from skating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the curves of these memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>told myself i'd never write a proper fs au... here i am shamefully. this is kind of just a one-shot in a universe, which started with a drabble I have about rival skaters Nahyuck, which you can read over on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa/status/1314240901552644096">here!</a><br/>but yeah listen this never meant to happen but hhh. take it. take it away from me.<br/><br/>There's references to dieting but it's rather light in mention, but just fyi !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bring your skates."</p><p>Donghyuck looks up, a frown already on his face. The mention of his skates sends a jolt down his spine, a feeling of panic that starts in his chest and spreads.</p><p>Jaemin is standing casually in his bedroom doorway, arms folded and serious.</p><p>Donghyuck swallows, throat feeling incredibly dry. "Jaemin..."</p><p>Jaemin doesn't falter. Just tilts his head and continues to wait for Donghyuck. He's been waiting the past ten minutes, ever since he decided to barge into Donghyuck's apartment late in the evening.</p><p>Well, he hadn't really barged in. Renjun had opened the door and let Jaemin in, like <em>he'd </em>been the one expecting Jaemin, when they both know Jaemin usually only comes around to pester Donghyuck.</p><p>And then, like the traitor Renjun is, he had gone and hid in his own bedroom and locked the door so that Donghyuck couldn't complain to him about Jaemin suddenly showing up late at night.</p><p>Donghyuck had been relaxing on the couch, having a great night discovering shitty Netflix movies. Renjun had called it moping, but Donghyuck calls it a very nice, peaceful night, and he will <em>not </em>be taking criticism from a <em>traitor.</em></p><p>So Jaemin had basically barged in, pulled Donghyuck off the couch, and shoved him over to his room and demanded that he get dressed into something decent.</p><p>"For <em>what," </em>Donghyuck had whined, stumbling over his own feet as Jaemin urged him over to his closet. He only had boxers and a loose shirt on, and he <em>really </em>didn't ever intend on going outside tonight. Or tomorrow. Or the next week, honestly.</p><p>"Just wear something warm and casual," Jaemin had instructed, and then had stood guard in his doorway while he waited for Donghyuck to get dressed.</p><p>Donghyuck slides on pants that are only a <em>little </em>bit better than sweats, and he had pulled out a large shirt on but Jaemin had shaken his head, encouraging a better fitting shirt and jacket. Donghyuck had whined at him, asking <em>where </em>the hell Jaemin was taking him at almost 8pm on a Wednesday night, but Jaemin refused to answer.</p><p>Well, until Donghyuck finally declared himself ready, and whiningly asked once more where it was they were heading.</p><p>Jaemin answers with a very prompt, very simple, “bring your skates.”</p><p>And then Jaemin's plan suddenly makes sense, including the clothes Donghyuck is being made to wear — though his sweats are too loose for training, but Jaemin doesn't seem bothered by it.</p><p>So here they are now, staring at each other. Donghyuck is faltering at the prospect of going ice-skating, and Jaemin is entirely unwavering.</p><p>"Just bring your skates, Donghyuck," Jaemin firmly reiterates when Donghyuck goes to say something else.</p><p>Jaemin had thrown a pair of socks at him while Donghyuck was getting ready, and with foresight Donghyuck now knows they're intentionally the type he wears during practice. It feels too sudden, no time to prepare himself for getting back on the ice.</p><p>The panic has spread now, making him dig his fingers into his bedsheets. It doesn't escape Jaemin's attention, but it doesn't seem to deter his decision in dragging Donghyuck out skating.</p><p>Despite the fact Donghyuck had, just under two months ago, declared he was taking a break from it.</p><p>The decision had followed a breakdown, or burn-out as Johnny had delicately called it. <em>It's normal, </em>he had said, giving Donghyuck a pat on the shoulder as Donghyuck had roughly scrubbed away tears in the changing rooms. <em>Don't worry. You deserve to take some time to rest, and you'll come back better than ever.</em> <em>Just focus on yourself now.</em></p><p>It had been the hardest decision Donghyuck has ever made regarding skating, but he needed the time to orientate himself without skating in his life. To figure out who he is without it. To build a life that is centered entirely around it.</p><p>Jaemin had seemed understanding at the time, though he had teased that he wouldn't have his favourite rival now to stir up at practice — but Donghyuck knows his patience has been wearing thin over the last week with Donghyuck.</p><p>The first couple of weeks were fun. Jaemin took him out places, like they were on <em>dates, </em>and Donghyuck got to experience things he usually missed in favour of training. Late night adventures, getting ice-creams and ridiculous desserts he'd usually never let himself indulge in.</p><p>Even Jaemin joined in on finishing up the sweets. He'd explained his diet was more lax now, as competition season has eased up, and it was just into standard practices and starting to head into new programs.</p><p>Jaemin probably has his new free program already, Donghyuck realises. Six weeks of training is a lot of time to miss, and Jaemin likes to prepare early for seasons. He's probably got his music picked out already, the skeleton of the program completed.</p><p>And Donghyuck — he's six weeks behind, now. He usually takes a week or two off after the season ends, but usually by this time he's back and attempting new jumps, more rotations, more difficult things for the next season.</p><p>Yet here he is — in the aftermath of a breakdown, because skating felt like a puzzle piece of his life that no longer fit right. It felt too big, too overwhelming, and he had no idea who he was without it.</p><p>The first couple of weeks were fun and exciting, but he slowly started to get less excited about new experiences, about figuring things out without skating. And in the past week, Donghyuck has been rejecting Jaemin's invitations to go outside more and more. Even Renjun has been prodding at him, even trying to organise group-hangouts that included Jeno, Shotaro and Yangyang, yet it isn’t enough for Donghyuck to go out.</p><p><em>Renjun and Jaemin probably teamed up, </em>Donghyuck thinks. Renjun probably <em>was </em>expecting Jaemin, because he most likely invited him over to drag Donghyuck out of their apartment.</p><p>Donghyuck leans back on his bed, shaking his head. He can't imagine going back to the rink, not after six weeks of doing <em>nothing </em>with skating. It feels too soon to head back, but also too long already, and Donghyuck is at war with himself.</p><p>"Alright, then I’ll bring them," Jaemin says, apparently undeterred in getting Donghyuck to bring his skates. "Where are they?"</p><p>Donghyuck's eyes flicker over to the closet without thought. They've been sitting there, out of sight, for the past six weeks. He doesn't want to look at them, doesn't want to feel the guilt that's curling inside his stomach.</p><p>Jaemin catches the movement, pushing off the doorway to get into Donghyuck's closet. He doesn't have to look hard, and he pulls out Donghyuck's skating bag, opening it up to check everything is in there still before he slings it over his shoulders.</p><p>"I don't want to go skating, Na," Donghyuck refutes, not wanting to move from the bed. Jaemin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"You say that, but you've been moping around for a week. I bet you're thinking it's been too long, right? You, Lee Donghyuck, are <em>scared. </em>Aren't you?"</p><p>And damn Na Jaemin entirely. Damn his entire existence.</p><p>"Fuck off, I'm not scared," Donghyuck fires back, glaring at Jaemin's smug, stupid face. "Why the fuck would I be scared? I'm on <em>break, </em>you know. Like, not going skating. Because I am on <em>break.</em>"</p><p>"For how long?" Jaemin asks, and Donghyuck finds himself looking away.</p><p>He doesn't know. He doesn't know how long this will take, how long it'll be before he feels like he's ready to come back.</p><p>The problem is, the longer he leaves it, the harder he finds it to think about going back. It's not that he doesn't <em>want </em>to, it's just that he doesn't know how to. Not when he doesn't feel like he's found the answer to anything.</p><p>"Longer than tonight," Donghyuck replies with, looking back at Jaemin with a gaze he tries to keep steady.</p><p>Jaemin just sighs. "I'm not asking you to go out and perform your program, Donghyuck. I'm just asking you to come with me and bring your skates."</p><p>"That sounds suspiciously like going skating," Donghyuck argues. Jaemin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Have you not learned the difference between skating and training? I'm not asking you to come training, Donghyuck. Your pants aren't exactly up to standard." Jaemin gestures to them, and Donghyuck looks down and pulls at the loose fabric, flapping it around.</p><p>"Just. Trust me, alright?" Jaemin softly asks, and Donghyuck looks up to see that Jaemin's hard expression has softened. He looks all too understanding, sympathetic in this moment, and Donghyuck is suddenly reminded of something a year ago.</p><p>The memory of Jaemin in his hotel room, both of them overseas for a competition. Donghyuck is with him because they had a tendency to fight until they ended up in each other's beds, sharp words and taunts accompanied with a tension that grew until they snapped together.</p><p>And at the time, at that competition, Jaemin hadn't had a good free skate. Had fallen from the podium entirely, and though Donghyuck had started with teasing and Jaemin had fired right back, the night had ended with the most vulnerable Donghyuck had seen him. His insecurities laid bare — the stresses and worries he shared with Donghyuck, sounding like he was on the verge of leaving skating entirely.</p><p>Donghyuck had managed to talk him out of anything too drastic. Talked gently with him right there on the hotel bed, asking Jaemin to trust him, to just let Donghyuck hold him and soothe him.</p><p>Jaemin had taken a week off, Donghyuck checking in a couple times during it, and Jaemin had come back with a fire in his eyes that had left Donghyuck on his toes at every training session following.</p><p>Something had shifted, following that night. They still taunt each other, still treat each other as rivals, but there's softer moments now too. Donghyuck doesn't <em>just</em> see Jaemin as his number one threat anymore, but rather just as Na Jaemin — teasing, at times ruthless and snarky, and very competitive. Headstrong, determined, passionate. Kind, empathetic, warm.</p><p>He's reminded of it as Jaemin reaches out his hands, urging Donghyuck to take them. Donghyuck sighs, but grabs hold, and Jaemin hauls him up from the bed.</p><p>He only lets go of one of Donghyuck's hands, keeping hold of the other as he pulls Donghyuck towards the door.</p><p>He only lets go for a moment so they can both get their shoes on, but as soon as they're both standing again, Jaemin takes his hand.</p><p>"Um," Donghyuck pointedly says, looking down at their hands. Jaemin turns to him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What, don't tell me you suddenly dislike holding hands?" Jaemin asks, and Donghyuck flushes red.</p><p>Jaemin knows all too well about Donghyuck's affectionate tendencies. Donghyuck finds himself reaching out for Jaemin's hands during their more private moments, or honestly just always attached when it's just the two of them together.</p><p>But Donghyuck has always been careful about being seen publicly, because he figures that this isn't something Jaemin wants shared with the public. They're both in the media's attention, known to be competitive with each other even though they never stray far from one another. An action like this is certainly suspicious at best.</p><p>Jaemin has always been very private about his life to the media. Donghyuck is a little more open, a little more casual with the media, but Jaemin keeps everything close to his chest.</p><p>And Donghyuck has always just kind of figured that he is — well, convenient for Jaemin. They get along well, but Donghyuck never really thought that together they'd be anything more to Jaemin than just a bit of... rival-fucking, to put it nicely. At the start of everything, at least, when they finally snapped together.</p><p>Maybe it's more of a friends with benefits kind of deal now, but still, Donghyuck never really expected for Jaemin to ever incline to the public that they had something between them.</p><p>But Jaemin refuses to let go of his hand, even when Donghyuck tries weakly to pull it back in the elevator. Jaemin has got his phone in his other hand, typing away at something before he pockets it, stepping out on the ground floor.</p><p>"Come on, the taxi will be here soon," Jaemin encourages, pulling him to the exit doors of the apartment. It's rather quiet on the streets, but still Donghyuck is all too aware of the fact they're holding <em>hands.</em></p><p>"Jaemin..." he says softly, squeezing Jaemin's hand. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Well, <em>we </em>are going to the rink," Jaemin answers, purposely avoiding what he <em>knows </em>Donghyuck really means with the question.</p><p>"Is the rink even open this late on Wednesday?" Donghyuck questions. He knows there's a private practice session on Wednesday nights, though he doesn't attend, but knows it should have ended by now.</p><p>"Not usually," Jaemin hums, looking over at Donghyuck. There's a soft smile on his face, but Donghyuck knows it also means that he isn't going to answer anything more.</p><p>"Oh, here. Okay, in, in!" Jaemin tugs Donghyuck over to the taxi that pulls up in front of them, pushing him into the backseat. He places Donghyuck's skating bag on his own lap, and Donghyuck winces at the fact he probably should have taken the time to clean out his bag or something during these six weeks.</p><p>Jaemin doesn't complain though. Just keeps one arm securely on top of it, the other linked with Donghyuck's hand and resting between them in the middle seat.</p><p>Jaemin doesn't talk about skating during the ride. He talks about going to a temporary light display in a couple days, and suggests that they should go check it out together. There's a cafe that Jaemin really wants to try out, and he knows Donghyuck will love some of the options—</p><p>He goes on, talking about things they should do together. Just the two of them, like he's <em>excited </em>at the thought of it.</p><p>Donghyuck's quiet for most of the ride, but it doesn't deter Jaemin. He fills up all the empty silences with the rises and falls of his tones, different levels of excitement weaving in and out depending on what he's talking about.</p><p>And whenever he brings up that Donghyuck would like something, his tone rises clearly enough in excitement that for some reason, it seems like he's more excited at the prospect of Donghyuck being with him. Isn’t as excited about the thought of <em>what </em>they’re doing, just excited that Donghyuck will be there with him.</p><p>It sits under Donghyuck's skin like a bubbling question, waiting to burst. He holds it in, waiting until the taxi predictably pulls up to the ice rink. Donghyuck is too distracted by pondering over Jaemin's tone to take notice of how nervous he feels about seeing the rink again, about how overwhelming it should feel to be <em>back.</em></p><p>Jaemin comfortably slings Donghyuck's bag right back over his shoulder after he pays the driver. He takes Donghyuck's hand again, but this time Donghyuck doesn't move when Jaemin tugs at him.</p><p>"What are you doing? Come on, you're here now-"</p><p>"Jaemin," Donghyuck cuts in. He looks at the building for another moment, but his focus comes right back to Jaemin, decidedly the more pressing concern between the two things. "What... What am I to you?"</p><p>He means it to come out casually, but there's something about tonight that has Donghyuck feeling a little too vulnerable. Like the past six weeks, where he’s been tethering on something dangerous ever since his breakdown, are finally coming to a head.</p><p>And admittedly, the movies he was watching on Netflix have left him a little emotionally weakened, and Jaemin's excitement about their not-really dates <em>but basically dates </em>have left his heart even more of a mess.</p><p>His tone gives away all too much, and Jaemin softens.</p><p>Jaemin steps closer to him, grabbing both of his hands and swinging them gently between them.</p><p>"You're Lee Donghyuck," Jaemin replies, and though it <em>should </em>be snarky, there's just a warm, fond tone instead. A little smile to his lips that gives away how important Donghyuck is to him.</p><p>He pulls Donghyuck closer, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's shoulders and neck. He sways them side to side playfully, humming as he thinks over his next works.</p><p>"You're a pain in my ass. You're stubborn and sometimes a little too arrogant," Jaemin tells him, tone lighter now. Donghyuck huffs, trying to break Jaemin's hold so he can shove at him, but Jaemin refuses to let go.</p><p>"You're hilariously competitive with me, and too easy to rile up," Jaemin continues with. Donghyuck sighs, giving up fighting because he can’t escape Jaemin’s grip and just lets Jaemin rock them side to side.</p><p>"You're also very hard-working and dedicated. You're funny and ridiculous and the most fun to be around." This time, Jaemin steps back with the words. His hands slide to Donghyuck's shoulders, resting there for a moment before they come up to cup Donghyuck's cheeks.</p><p>Jaemin squeezes Donghyuck's cheeks together, puffing Donghyuck's lips out. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue in retaliation, and his hands come up to tug at Jaemin's wrists, but Jaemin relaxes the hold so he's just cupping Donghyuck's cheeks instead of squishing them.</p><p>"You're my biggest competitor, and you’re also my favourite person to be around," Jaemin admits, tilting his head just a fraction with consideration. "To me... You're someone I really, really like."</p><p>And right there, in front of the rink and in the street, Jaemin leans forward and kisses him.</p><p>"I see," Donghyuck mumbles with surprise once Jaemin leans back. Jaemin laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving to Donghyuck’s side, wrapping one arm around Donghyuck's shoulders and leading him to the building.</p><p>"Now come on, I hired the ice for two hours," Jaemin encourages, making Donghyuck almost trip up on the pavement.</p><p>"You <em>hired </em>the ice?" Donghyuck asks in disbelief. Jaemin shrugs nonchalantly, leading him inside the doors with keys he definitely shouldn’t have.</p><p>As two of the highest skaters in the country, they usually get privileges to any spare ice-time if the rink decides to offer it. Still, it's rare for them to <em>actually </em>pay to hire out the ice just for their own benefit. And they definitely don’t ever get their own key to the rink.</p><p>"We get this entire place to ourselves for the next two hours. No staff, no coaches, no one to watch us," Jaemin explains, throwing his other arm out to gesture around them, like Donghyuck hasn't seen this place before.</p><p>But it <em>has </em>been six weeks, and something certainly feels different about it now. This is the most unsure he's ever felt walking into the place that’s basically his home, his usual confidence wavering in the aftermath of a purposeful break away from it all.</p><p>"How'd you manage that?" Donghyuck asks, glancing around. Usually a staff member or two hangs around, or at the very <em>least </em>Taeil who manages the rink, but it truly is only the two of them in the building.</p><p>Jaemin's hand comes up to press dramatically against Donghyuck's lips, shushing him. "I can't give away all my secrets to my favourite rival, can I?"</p><p>"You <em>can,</em>" Donghyuck replies to the rhetorical question anyway around Jaemin's finger, and Jaemin scoffs.</p><p>"Well, I will say it helps when you seem to be Taeil's favourite," Jaemin replies, dropping his finger. "Come on, hurry up, time's running out. Sit down and get your skates on."</p><p>Jaemin leads him over to the seats near the skate hire, and gives Donghyuck a signal to stay put while he hurries off.</p><p>And being left alone, Jaemin's echoing hurried footsteps moving away from him, Donghyuck starts to feel overwhelmed being here.</p><p>He isn't meant to be back. Not yet, not until he felt like he could make sense of things in his life <em>without </em>this place. He certainly hasn't made sense of anything, not yet, and he really doesn't feel ready to be back here right now.</p><p>His skate bag beside him feels all too daunting. There's too many thoughts of practicing, of how many skills he's probably lost, how long it'll take just to feel familiar with his jumps again. He's <em>behind, </em>so behind, and there's so much he needs to work on to even get back to his usual standard, he won’t be able to catch up—</p><p>Jaemin's hand sliding through his hair distracts him. He startles, looking up to see Jaemin standing behind him.</p><p>"Stop thinking," Jaemin orders, placing his own skating bag down beside Donghyuck. "Just put your skates on. That's it for now."</p><p>Jaemin sits beside him, casually reaching for his skates and loosening up the laces. Donghyuck still hesitates to reach out for his own, and Jaemin turns to him with a questioning eyebrow raise.</p><p>"Last one on the ice-"</p><p>"Shut up, shut up, I'm getting there," Donghyuck hurries to get out, scrambling for his bag and reaching for his skates without letting himself think any further about it. Jaemin knows all too well how to challenge him, how to push him, but Donghyuck doesn’t call him out on it right now.</p><p>The motions of putting his boots on are all too familiar — to many years now of unlacing and lacing boots not to be, even after such a break. He shoves his feet into his skates a little more forcefully than usual, but they're still comfortable, still so familiar to him.</p><p>Jaemin is laughing at Donghyuck as he scrambles to get his blade guards on, standing up and huffing at Jaemin. Jaemin is taking a bit more time, purposely stirring Donghyuck up as he slowly ties the knot at the top of his boots.</p><p>He stands up, stretching with a grin, and Donghyuck huffs and grabs his arm to tug him over to the barrier gates.</p><p>Jaemin opens up the gate, and though Donghyuck had hurried over with determination, he hesitates at the first step.</p><p>"Blade guards," Jaemin reminds, detangling from Donghyuck's grip so he can take his off. With a steadying, deep breath, Donghyuck takes off his own as well, placing the guards down on the barrier.</p><p>And still, he hesitates.</p><p>Jaemin steps on the ice first, but doesn't let himself go far. He turns right around, looking at Donghyuck.</p><p>Without a word, he reaches his hands out for Donghyuck to take. For the second time tonight, asking Donghyuck to trust him again.</p><p>Donghyuck reaches out, and lets Jaemin slowly pull him closer. Until he's forced to take a step on the ice, and Jaemin swizzles back and Donghyuck glides forward easily.</p><p>The first step is what he had dreaded the most. Getting back on had been the hardest part, he thinks. Now that his blades are on the ice, he doesn’t feel as overwhelmed.</p><p>"Okay," Donghyuck breathes out. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay?" Jaemin questions, a grin settling on his lips. He lets go of one of Donghyuck's hands to turn and face the same way as Donghyuck is.</p><p>He takes a step, and Donghyuck follows, their hands linked. Jaemin looks over and smiles, keeping his attention, both of them so naturally familiar with the length and width of the ice they don’t even need to look at the barrier. It’s just both of them stroking around the rink, in motions that are familiar if a little stiff for Donghyuck, but it’s okay, it’s not so bad — and before he properly realises, they've already done a lap.</p><p>The first lap is alright because they’re going pretty slow. But they're not used to skating together, neither of them used to holding onto someone while actually skating, and it's awkward and clumsy and Donghyuck almost ends up tripping over Jaemin's blades when they try to do some proper stroking.</p><p>But it's <em>fun, </em>and it's nice to be back on the ice. To hear their blades carving into the ice, echoing in the rink around them.</p><p>"Have you ever gone on an ice-skating date before?" Jaemin asks him. They still haven't let go of each other, and honestly they probably should because Donghyuck's starting to pick up speed as he picks up confidence and it's definitely going to end badly.</p><p>Still, Jaemin won't let go of him. Just keeps pace, still holding on.</p><p>"No," Donghyuck replies. "I never saw the appeal of going on a date with someone that can't skate."</p><p>Jaemin laughs. "Yeah. It's easier when you both can't skate. Or when you both can."</p><p>Donghyuck hums his agreement. <em>Is this a date</em>, he wonders? <em>Does this count?</em></p><p>It doesn't really matter, he supposes. What matters now is the fact he's back on the ice, and he doesn't feel so disjointed, as lost as he expected to feel. The puzzle piece has settled back in, and it feels like it fits.</p><p>There <em>is </em>a rare ache in his thighs though, the muscles not appreciating the time off, but it's a good burn. It's one he's missed feeling, and also one he'll be glad to be rid of once his fitness has picked up again.</p><p>"Have you?" Donghyuck finds himself asking out of curiousity. They don’t really ask these things, about past partners, about previous dating experiences. Surprisingly, or maybe not so, Jaemin shakes his head.</p><p>"No. Didn't quite have the time for dating," he replies with a shrug. For the first time since stepping on the ice, he lets go of Donghyuck's hands, smoothly turning to backwards so he can look face-to-face at Donghyuck. "I guess this is both our first ice-skating date, then?"</p><p>Donghyuck huffs, but there's a smile on his face he can't quite hide. Jaemin slows down, stopping near the music box and pulling his phone from his pocket.</p><p>He gestures for Donghyuck to go on ahead, and Donghyuck only pauses for a second before he excitedly starts to <em>really </em>do some stroking around the rink. The warm-up laps with Jaemin only made him excited to <em>skate </em>properly, to do some proper laps.</p><p>Well, more like it's just Donghyuck trying to go as fast as he can, having missed the feeling of it. Of the speed he can get, of how <em>smooth </em>everything feels.</p><p>He three-turns backwards and <em>laughs </em>when he feels that he's a bit too stiff, almost going right over his own toe-pick. It’s mortifying to go down on such a simple step, usually the cause of him huffing with frustration, but now it’s just <em>fun.</em> He stumbles for a second, but manages to right himself before Jaemin manages to look up at him.</p><p>It’s fun, but maybe he <em>is </em>a little embarrassed at the thought of going down on a three-turn. Jaemin certainly wouldn’t let him live it down.</p><p>He starts to focus on his edges, warming them up with some minimal effort stroking exercises. After fiddling around with his playlist, Jaemin's music finally rings out around the rink, covering the sound of Donghyuck's blades carving into the ice.</p><p>But it makes everything feel much more calmer, pulls Donghyuck out from focusing too much on the sound of his edges, on <em>knowing </em>he's not bending his ankles enough, not getting as much power as he usually does.</p><p>Jaemin skates back over with him, keeping up. Follows him until he takes the lead, and starts to do some harder footwork until he's doing clusters, quietly challenging Donghyuck to do the same.</p><p>Donghyuck definitely feels the six weeks off the ice, but it's not a total tragedy. He can get through the edges enough that they're passable, and they only get easier with every lap. He thinks he’d almost be able to get through his step-sequence with the same speed, but he doesn’t give it a try.</p><p>Jaemin had mentioned this isn’t for Donghyuck to do his programs. This isn’t a night of <em>training. </em>It’s just a night of skating with each other.</p><p>From there, between silly dance breaks with whatever song comes on and mucking around and taunting each other as they do footwork, Jaemin starts to get him doing some spins.</p><p>Just fun ones to play around with at first. Sit spins that they don't come up from — instead dropping so that they fall onto their asses, spinning around and around. Challenging each other to see who can spin the longest.</p><p>It's just <em>fun, </em>and Donghyuck is almost breathless with laughter as Jaemin purposely falls out of a spin and strikes a ridiculous pose, then backstrokes away. And then decides to take a head-start and just slide across the ice, increasingly getting more and more ridiculous as he slides on his knees, on his stomach, on his ass.</p><p>Donghyuck joins in, even though this is absolutely going to soak through their clothes and make them wet and cold. But he doesn’t find himself minding at all, just lets himself enjoy the time on the ice, having <em>fun </em>in a way he rarely ever lets himself.</p><p>There's a point where they try to spin together like a pairs spin, which starts off absolutely <em>terribly. </em>They bicker over it, over who's doing what and <em>where </em>and who's doing it so wrong that they can barely get into it. But it's still ridiculous and fun, and they keep trying until they get something decent enough.</p><p>And then it devolves into doing pair jumps — which, really, is just Jaemin not helping Donghyuck at all other than just touching his waist while Donghyuck launches himself into single jumps.</p><p>The feeling of jumping is a little strange, a little unfamiliar. He's lost height, his muscles not having the same strength in the take-off. He doubts a triple will be as easy as they usually are. Honestly, he's nervous to even try a <em>double.</em></p><p>Jaemin picks up on it, but doesn't say anything. Just practices with Donghyuck, copying him as he starts to do exercises for jumps. Footwork with jump exercises in them, trying to get that familiar spring back into his muscles.</p><p>Jaemin even shows him his own favourite exercise, which Donghyuck manages to get through although he's certainly feeling it in his thighs.</p><p>"Want to try a double?" Jaemin asks. It's not judging, not the usual kind of snark he'd tease with, trying to rile Donghyuck up.</p><p>The lack of judgement makes it a little easier for Donghyuck to think clearly, to make sure he doesn't rush into it. "I think so."</p><p>"Loop, I assume?"</p><p>Donghyuck grins, giving him finger guns. "My favourite, of course."</p><p>Jaemin sighs, because it certainly isn't <em>his. </em>Jaemin is more into the toe-pick jumps: toe-loops, flips, lutzes. Donghyuck doesn't mind them, but he'll stick with his loop-based jumps and axels any day. He takes off his jacket, which really isn’t jumping appropriate — and honestly, it’s pretty soaked through.</p><p>He shakes out his hands, walking through his usual preparation. It's usually for a triple, and usually Donghyuck doesn't think twice about a <em>double</em>, but he wants to feel out his jumps properly right now. See how far off that triple feels.</p><p>Donghyuck lands the double, but grimaces at the landing. A little slow in the pull-in, a little slow on the landing. If he tries a triple, he might go down on it.</p><p>Jaemin mirrors his jump, pulling a face at his own landing.</p><p>"I thought <em>I </em>was the one with six weeks off?" Donghyuck teases tightly, because things are starting to shift back into something easier, something familiar now. He feels comfortable teasing, and wants to encourage Jaemin to as well. To make things feel like they're back to normal.</p><p>Jaemin flips him off, then goes and does the jump again. Much, much better — smooth, an easy +5 GOE if Donghyuck was the one judging.</p><p>It flickers that usual competitive spark he holds, and Donghyuck finds himself going into the loop again without much thought other than that competitive drive pushing him to do it. It’s easier. Not the greatest, still not comfortable for a triple, but better.</p><p>He runs through the other jumps, doing them over until they feel smooth. Easy, like the doubles usually are for him. Jaemin follows — it’s encouragement, showing that he doesn’t mind keeping pace with Donghyuck right now, but it’s also a competitive push. Encouraging Donghyuck to keep going, to keep pushing himself.</p><p>The double axel takes a little bit more effort, and Donghyuck groans as he lands it. Probably no triple attempt for the axel tonight, he decides. He’ll have to take a couple of sessions to get back into it.</p><p>Donghyuck goes back to drilling double loop over and over until he starts to feel himself psyching up for a triple attempt. Jaemin gives him space, watching from the barrier as Donghyuck goes for it.</p><p>And Donghyuck pops it. He pulls out, left leg coming down on his toepick to stop the rotation. He pulled out before he even got past the double rotation.</p><p>"Damn," he grits out. Jaemin's watching him, and Donghyuck meets his eyes, a little embarrassed that he pulled out so badly. He's used to doing <em>quads, </em>a triple shouldn't be getting him like this.</p><p>"No one's watching," Jaemin reminds him, gesturing around. It's the softest tone he's used since they've started taunting each other again. "Just me. You're fine. You just got back on, don't expect too much right now. Whatever you do now is enough."</p><p>Donghyuck hums, thinking the words over. Nods to himself, resolute with trying again.</p><p>He pops it again. Goes up, only to stop himself short of the triple rotation.</p><p>Doesn't even jump the third time around, just turns his blade forwards before he even takes off, and grumpily stomps back to do the entry again. Jaemin watches on, hopping up to sit on the barrier, legs dangling.</p><p>He pops the fourth time. The pull out is a little too late, and he grimaces as he comes down awkwardly, stumbling over himself until he eventually just falls over, unable to stay upright.</p><p>He huffs with frustration, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>He’d fallen on a <em>popped </em>jump. Not even a proper attempt at one, just some half-aborted attempt at one. He hauls his upper body to sit up, legs stretched out in a V in front of him.</p><p>It’s shaken some of his nerves off, though. His first proper fall while attempting something actually serious, though he pulled out of it. It’s properly fired up his determination to attempt the jump properly though, determined to <em>land </em>it.</p><p>He figures he may as well properly attempt the jump this time — if he does go down, if he does fall, at least he isn’t going down on a <em>popped </em>jump. At least it’ll be a proper attempt at one.</p><p>Donghyuck gets up, glancing over quickly at Jaemin, who’s gotten down from the barrier to stand back properly on the ice. Jaemin checks to make sure he’s all good from the landing, then jumps back up to sit on the barrier again.</p><p>Donghyuck shakes out his hands again, rolls his neck from side to side, and takes a deep, steadying breath. Looks back over his pattern, imagining the jump, picturing himself doing it.</p><p>"You've got this, Donghyuck," Jaemin encourages on the start of Donghyuck's fifth attempt.</p><p>Donghyuck goes up for the jump, leaves the ice and pulls in, and this time he <em>stays </em>in. Comes down on the three rotations — it's a rough landing, and he has to step forward and out of it to save himself. But he <em>lands </em>it.</p><p>Relief washes over him. It isn’t the best jump he’s ever done, but he <em>did </em>it.</p><p>Jaemin jumps down from the barrier with a grin, skating over to give him a pat on the back, and then goes into own jump without hesitation.</p><p>Jaemin’s triple loop has certainly improved, Donghyuck notices — most likely working on the quad for it. Donghyuck claps, impressed, and Jaemin just gestures for Donghyuck to go again with another attempt.</p><p>It's better the second time at least. Satisfied that it’s good enough for now, he moves onto trying his other triples. It goes better than he expected, even attempting the triple lutz. He goes down on it, but finds himself laughing as he's sprawled on the ice.</p><p>Jaemin comes over and sprays him with ice from a hockey-stop. Donghyuck splutters, hurrying to stand and brushing the ice off, laughing but trying to act like he’s furious. It quickly devolves into a game of war, both of them trying to spray each other with ice, chasing each other around until Donghyuck’s thighs decide he’s had enough.</p><p>"One more lutz," Jaemin encourages, once the game eases up. "And let's... Not do the quads. Your pants are probably not helping here either."</p><p>They're wet and flappy and not at all aerodynamic and Jaemin definitely has a point. But it leaves a spark of desire in Donghyuck — he can’t do it, knows he won't, but now he <em>wants </em>to. Wants that feeling of landing a quad back, of getting the triple axel with a smooth landing.</p><p>“Right. One more lutz,” Donghyuck agrees. Just one more attempt he’ll give himself, and he <em>wants </em>to land it.</p><p>Taking his time to feel it out, Donghyuck walks through the jump. <em>Up, in. Keep over your right side, pull it back—</em></p><p>He walks through it until he’s comfortable, then just decides to go for it, as ready as he’ll ever be. The lutz is still his most inconsistent triple, even more annoying than his triple axel on some days, but he <em>wants </em>it.</p><p>This time, when he goes for it, he lands it. His body is a little too far forward, compensating for the fact he didn't launch on the take-off as much as he usually does, but it still <em>counts.</em></p><p>"Fuck <em>yes!" </em>He cheers out in excitement. Jaemin comes up behind him to wrap his arms around Donghyuck's shoulders, reaching up to ruffle his hair.</p><p>"<em>And </em>you did that without warming up properly off the ice. Doesn't seem like you took six weeks off at all," Jaemin tells him. Donghyuck scoffs, because it certainly doesn't feel that way.</p><p>He knows he'll need to roll out his muscles and do a few stretches before bed tonight. Knows that he'll probably still ache a bit tomorrow.</p><p>Jaemin unplugs his phone from the speakers just to get some photos. Takes photos of the ice, of the quiet hush of the rink around them, capturing it forever for the two of them. He takes some photos of Donghyuck too, as well as some photos <em>with </em>him, setting one of their selcas straight as his lock screen wallpaper.</p><p>"Send those to me," Donghyuck demands, and Jaemin hums his affirmation.</p><p>"Here," Jaemin says, lifting the camera again. "How about I upload something to my story? Just to show people you're back and having fun."</p><p>Donghyuck is nervous at the prospect. One on hand, he knows that Jaemin uploading him on his story will open them wide open to speculations, to articles about their rivalry coming to an end. Donghyuck can already imagine the titles. It also means that Jaemin is very serious about announcing that he’s close with Donghyuck.</p><p>It means a lot, and Donghyuck knows it. But if he’s on Jaemin’s story skating, then it means there will be speculations that he's returned from break. The pressure of training will just come back down onto him all too soon, and he’s not ready for all that. Not yet.</p><p>Jaemin seems to catch onto how he’s feeling and softly smiles.</p><p>"Nevermind. How about later then, without the skating?” He suggests, and Donghyuck nods. Without the skating, he’s much calmer about the idea of appearing as part of Jaemin’s life.</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t lower his camera though. He tilts his head, keeping his eyes locked onto Donghyuck’s as he speaks. “But for now… How about just something for me, then?"</p><p>Donghyuck sticks out his tongue, but goes for a spin regardless as Jaemin records. He feels a bit like showing off, using a difficult entry and then spinning for a while, changing feet a few times and keeping the spin going on for as long as he possibly can.</p><p>Jaemin laughs at him once he comes out of the spin, because Donghyuck <em>is </em>rather dizzy. Donghyuck flashes a grin and a peace sign, pulling a pose that he stumbles out of unsteadily before Jaemin lowers his phone.</p><p>He places it back down on the music box, but doesn't connect his music again. It's just the two of them, the sound of their edges from their blades and their breathing echoing around them.</p><p>Jaemin wraps himself around Donghyuck's back again, settling himself comfortably there.</p><p>"You better give me a massage," Donghyuck grumbles, hands coming up to grab Jaemin's arm and hold him in place. "After dragging me out here, I deserve it."</p><p>Jaemin nuzzles his cheek into Donghyuck's hair, even though it's sweaty and kind of gross. "Shouldn't you be <em>thanking </em>me? Isn't this the best ice-skating date you've ever had?"</p><p>"It's the <em>only </em>one I've had, and so there's no comparison, so therefore it can't be the best," Donghyuck replies.</p><p>They're slowly moving across the ice, gliding naturally. Donghyuck glances over to the clock and sees that their time is running out, that they only have ten or so minutes left on the ice.</p><p>Jaemin follows his gaze. He presses a kiss to the top of Donghyuck's head, and Donghyuck can <em>feel </em>the grin he's sporting.</p><p>"Well, I <em>did </em>hire out another session for myself in three days. But I suppose I can share it with you, if you want to get your feet back under you before coming back to training properly," Jaemin says, and Donghyuck whirls around.</p><p>This session has honestly been the best thing for him. The reminder of how much he loves skating, Jaemin making sure he had <em>fun</em> as well as gaining some of his confidence back, and all without anyone else seeing him not be at his best.</p><p>"Really?" Donghyuck asks, excitement already bubbling up at the thought of getting another session just like this one.</p><p>Jaemin laughs. "Yeah."</p><p>Donghyuck just pulls Jaemin close to him and kisses him, right in the middle of the ice.</p><p>They don't have long left of the session, the minutes counting down, but Donghyuck doesn't care. Just continues to kiss Jaemin until Jaemin has to purposely dig in his blades to stop, because Donghyuck is leaning into him with so much force that he's moving backwards.</p><p>Jaemin pulls back, glancing over at the time on the large digital clock, frowning. There's three minutes left, and Donghyuck looks around the rink, taking in the moment.</p><p>And then he notices Taeil, standing right at the zamboni's barrier doors.</p><p>"Oops," Donghyuck says, because his immediate response is to always feel guilty if he's caught doing anything that isn't training on the ice. But Taeil just grins and waves at him excitedly.</p><p>"Good to see you back!" Taeil calls out, and Donghyuck grins. He'll give Taeil a proper hug later, when Jaemin hasn't got himself wrapped around Donghyuck like an octopus.</p><p>"One more lap?" Jaemin asks, and Donghyuck grins.</p><p>He steps back from Jaemin just to offer out his hand, and Jaemin takes it with a smirk. He lifts it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's knuckles, and then tugs Donghyuck along for their last lap tonight.</p><p>Donghyuck stumbles after him, startled with surprise and flustered with the action of Jaemin kissing his hand. Then declares that <em>it's not fair, that he deserves one more lap because Jaemin made him stumble</em>.</p><p>Jaemin does actually do one more lap with him. But then slows by the barrier gate, grabbing his phone, as well as Donghyuck's jacket, then heading over to his guards to get off the ice. Donghyuck follows him, but Jaemin pushes him back from the barrier.</p><p>"Go on. One more, just for yourself."</p><p>Donghyuck looks back to the ice, the once clear reflection now carved with Donghyuck and Jaemin's blades. Swirls and patterns and memories of all the things they attempted tonight.</p><p>And it'll disappear forever once Taeil zambonis over it. A clean slate, and this carving will just be a memory for Jaemin and Donghyuck to share. The only evidence will be in their memories and in Jaemin's photos. Just for the two of them.</p><p>And maybe part of Taeil’s memories at the end there, with Donghyuck and Jaemin kissing in the middle of the ice, but Donghyuck is going to ignore that. He’ll choose to just remember the way Taeil shoots him a thumbs up and a bright smile as Donghyuck skates by him.</p><p>And on the final part of the ice, the top-end of the rink, Donghyuck stretches out his arms and feels the wind on his arms, the cold air sliding over his skin and sinking into his clothes.</p><p>He skates back to the middle of the ice as Taeil starts to open up the zamboni gates. He gives a sweeping bow to Taeil, and then turns to give one to Jaemin with an added flying kiss.</p><p>Jaemin pretends to catch it, and Donghyuck laughs. Filled with joy and love — for skating, for Jaemin, for everything that's happened tonight. Excited for everything to come.</p><p>Excited for everything to come <em>with </em>Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin stretches out a hand to help as Donghyuck steps off the ice, and Donghyuck hurries to put his blade guards on before he reaches out to kiss Jaemin again. And again and again, until they're both breathless with love and laughter and happiness.</p><p>"Thank you," Donghyuck says against his lips. Jaemin lights up, smoothing down his hair.</p><p>Jaemin kisses him again, which is just fine.</p><p>No other words need to be said between them now, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big thank u to everyone that read this over when i sent the doc link!! ur very appreciated ily &lt;3<br/>i did this in like 3/4 hours after a training session pls don't perceive me lmao ,,<br/>but also i always appreciate kudos/comments/bookmarks &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>